


Everett 2014

by Personified



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Dysphoria, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personified/pseuds/Personified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rabbit's first show performing in a dress and she's very nervous. Thankfully The Spine is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everett 2014

'You're just a robot; this shouldn't matter to you.'

'They'll hate it. They'll boo you off the stage.'

'Theres no point in changing yourself.'

'Just quit, you're scrap anyways.'

Rabbit held her head in her gloved hands, the green and blue glow of her photoreceptors reflecting from the mirror she stood in front of. Her eyes darted from her black dress to the long dreads that sat atop her wig. She had been upgraded to have a more feminine body, and Walter Girl Paige asked Esther Skanduras to make the robot her new costume. For now she was left in the prototype.

'It doesn't look right. Just be a man and put on some pants.'

Rabbit's copper chassis shuddered as steam poured from her vents in thick clouds.

It was only a short bit of time before the performance began and she had been having doubts about getting onstage in front of so many people. Horrible thoughts invaded her circuitry every time the other band members shouted the time before the show started.

"Thirty minutes!"

"Thirty minutes, thank you!"

'You don't have to do this you know.'

"Fifteen minutes!"

"Fifteen minutes, thank you!"

'You're making a mistake.'

"Five minutes!"

'You'll never be a real woman.'

Rabbit stopped for a moment, feeling her anxieties building up.  

"Rabbit, five minutes! Did you hear me?"

Rabbit closed her eyes and blew wisps of steam through her mouth.

"I c-can't go onstage." She said quietly at first, before repeating herself in a louder voice.

"What?"

Before she could protest The Spine opened the door, letting the steam escape from the small room.

He looked her up and down with confusion before taking a step forward. "Why can't you go onstage?" He asked.

"W-what if they h-h-ha-hate how I am now? What do I do t-t-then?" Rabbit stood up and faced the mirror again before smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. She could feel oily tears begin to prick her eyes and her boiler releasing more steam through her vents.

"That's ridiculous, they love you. No one will care if you're wearing pants or a dress." The Spine replied in a soft voice, standing beside his sister. "What matters to them is that you're happy."  

Rabbit smiled, "I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and potentially only fanfiction. It was a required assignment for a gifted class I'm taking part in. So you can all have some poorly written robut siblings having feelings.


End file.
